Kirito x Reader
by ViceetVirtus
Summary: Basically a x Reader. I don't know about lemons. . . Guess you just gotta see for yourself.
1. Chp 1

I was at my last breath, and the guild members kept on coming. I glanced at my health bar-5% left. My heart sank to my stomach, and I stifled a sob. Digital cuts lined my arms, cheek, legs, and torso. The only option now was to run. So I did. My silver boots hit the grass at a quick speed, almost drowning out their monstrous shouts. I ran to the clearing, and took a left into the dark, dense forest.

My legs grew weary, and I tumbled down a small hill, and lay there, gasping for air. _I can't run anymore! They're going to find me! Oh no, oh God. Why did I have to do that. . ._ I looked back, heart feeling heavy. Shadows grew taller and closer as they stampeded towards me. _There's only one option left._ I held my starter blade up, and the tip pointed to my chest, directly above my heart. _Ena. . . Here I come._

I squeezed my eyes shut, my blood pumping in my ears.

"There's no need for that," a male voice said. Someone lowered my sword.

My eyes flew open, and my (eye color) met obsidian ones. A boy about my age stood before me, a serious grimace matching his dark eyes.

He held out a gloved hand, and I took it in my white gloved hand. He pulled me up, and took out his sword from on his back.

Just as I stood up fully, the guild, Il Fait Mauvais, had circled us.

I flinched and reached for my sword, but the boy held out a hand.

"I've got this," he murmured. "Why are you doing this?"

The leader of the guild stepped forward. His white-and-silver cloak swished as he strided towards us, a soft smirk on his handsome features. "You really think you can protect her from us?" he demanded, left hand resting on the gold-tipped hilt of his large sword.

I quivered in fear, two thoughts racing through my head. _I'm gonna die,_ and _this poor guy is going with me._ "Don't do it, sir," I whispered, a lump forming in my throat. "They'll kill you."

He looked at me, and grinned slightly, as if forcing it. "I'm a beta tester. My name's Kirito." And then he sprang towards the leader, sword at his side.

The leader of our guild, Akio Hideo, stepped back and yanked out his sword, the moonlight reflecting on the silver blade.

Kirito's black blade rained down upon Hideo, and their leader stumbled back, trying not to die. Hideo slashed at Kirito, and the black-haired boy danced away, ducked, and aimed for the torso.

Hideo roared angrily as Kirito made a deep digital gash.

Kirito backflipped away, and landed next to me, sword down low.

The guild members murmured among each other, and decided it was best to run, or perish.

They decided it was best to run.

In a tavern that night, Kirito sat and drank a soda-like substance.

"What's your name?" he asked between gulps of soda.

"(Your name)."

"Ah. Hello, Y/N. I take it you don't really know what you're doing here."

I grinned slightly. "Sort of, yeah. I can fight, but I'm not that good. You. . . that was amazing! Thanks for saving my life. Literally." As the realization of my actual death dawned on me, I slurped down the stuff. I finished it in 10 big gulps. "I need more, that's good stuff."

Kirito nodded, and he looked off into space.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You should leave after this," he said seriously. "Those people will probably be on me, and I don't wanna drag you into all that."

I shrugged, and beckoned for the waiter. "It's fine, I mean. . . I'm not really _with_ anyone, I don't really have. . . friends."

The waiter swished his way towards us, a pen and pad in his ready hands. "Yes?"

"I'd like some more of that soda stuff. Also, a chocolate cake."

He nodded, and scribbled it down. "Coming right up." He swished away.

"Yeah, me either," Kirito confessed. "And I guess that's good, because they would all be dragged into my trouble."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a bit until my chocolate cake was set down in front of me.

I cut a piece off, and shoved it into my mouth, savoring the chocolate death. "Ya wahnt sahm?" I asked, a mouthful of chocolate. I moved the plate towards him.

He shrugged, and said, "Why not."

Another fork was placed in front of Kirito, the waiter different. He looked somewhat familiar, but I brushed it off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him back off into the corner, grinning.

"I wonder if he notices the cilantro stuck in his teeth," Kirito wondered.

I snickered."We should make a party," I said jovially. "It'll be fun. And, I won't die either."

Kirito stopped eating.

"I mean, I don't really know much about all this, and after that close encounter with that guild, I. . ." I trailed off, the chocolate cake turning bitter.

Kirito sighed. "I'm not so sure. I don't want you to get killed because of me."

I leaned forward. "But I can tell, we'd make a badass team! And think of the lives you'll be saving. We might save a buttload of people. But if you don't then we might not. Fate is a tricky thing," I stated.

Kirito ate his cake, looking deep in thought.

 _He's kinda hot,_ I began to think. My face heated up. _Oh God, really Y/N, really?! I should tone it down though, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo._

I cleared my throat, and shut up.

"I'll sleep on it," he said finally, standing up. "We should find a motel."

I stood up, and smoothed out the mini cloak-like cloth I wore over my skin tight silver shorts I had under. "There's one near by, it's two buildings away from this place."

"Great." He plopped some money on the wooden table, and walked out silently.

I scurried after him, looking around the tavern once more.

That creepy waiter was there, but that was about it.

My skin tingled, and I walked close to Kirito.

I contemplated enlightening him about the situation, but I decided against it.

 **First story ever published for everyone to read. . . wow I'm nervous XD**

 **I would appreciate "constructive" reviews though c:**


	2. Chp 2

That night, as we were settling into a small inn, I was attacked. And of course, the wonderful Kirito saved my ass. You know that creepy waiter? Well he broke into my room, and tried to kill me.

I was laying on my back, the soft wool blanket up to my chin. All I could think about was Kirito.

 _Maybe it's his eyes,_ I mused, smiling a bit. _He is pretty good looking. And he's a total badass. Hm. I hope he decides to make a party with me. That'd be great._

I heard a knock on the door. "Y/N? It's Kirito."

My heart jumped. His voice sounded a bit deeper than normal, but maybe it was just one of those late-at-night things. I fixed my hair, and smoothed my pajamas. "Coming!"

I bounded over to the wooden door, and turned the metal knob. "Hello, Kiri-"

A hand carrying a cloth covered my mouth, and I swiped my hand, reaching for my inventory. But the other hand clamped my arms down, and I struggled.

 _Help! Someone, anyone, help!_

Kirito POV

I lay in bed, hands behind my head. _Y/N. . . she is a good person. This new world isn't beating her down like it would most people. She's determined._ I rolled over to my left side, and frowned, deep in thought. _Maybe I should party. She needs my help, and I don't want to die alone._

 _But that's selfish._

 _No, she wants to make a party! I'm just agreeing._

 _And that's just rude._

 _Shut up._

I stood, and opened the door, a loud _bump!_ making me flinch. "Y/N?" My eyes caught two shadows-one big, and one smaller-locked in a struggle. I heard a muffled noise, and my senses kicked in, and I pulled my sword out from the scabbard and ran.

Y/N POV

"You're coming back," he growled. "He'll make you suffer."

It was getting harder to breathe, and spots danced in my eyes, my lungs on fire. Then Kirito came along. _Oh Kirito, you beautiful-. . ._

Kirito POV

I stabbed the man in the leg, and he stiffened, and dropped Y/N. I shoved him aside, and picked up her unconscious form, and carried her to the bed. I plopped her on, and whirled around and ducked, kicking the man in the leg.

I got a good look at his face. It was the man with cilantro in his teeth. I clenched my jaw, and pointed my sword at him. "Who are you, and what do you want."

He grinned, and pointed at Y/N. "He wants her."

I frowned, and stepped back protectively. "Who is 'he?'"

The man's grin widened, and he shook his head. "Can't say. He just does." He stood up, and aimed a punch at my head.

I moved to the left, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back, feet spread, ready for any movement. "Then tell 'him' this," I whispered angrily, staring at Y/N's face. "Tell 'him' that as long as I'm around, Y/N is safe."

 _Where is this coming from?_ my subconscious demanded.

 _I don't know. Shush._ I pressed harder, and he winced.

"Okay, okay!" he yelped. "But-"

"Just leave," I ordered, pushing him out of the room. I slammed the wooden door, and looked at Y/N. Her face was calm, her breathing slow. Her hair framed her face, and I found _my_ face getting hot. "Oh. . ."

I shook her shoulder, and called her name, trying to wake her up. I decided to let her sleep, besides- I swiped my hand and looked-it was 12:37, and she needed her sleep.

 _I guess I can just guard her,_ I thought, and put the wool blanket over her body. _I'll just sit here._ I sat on the foot of her bed, and listened.

Y/N POV

My eyes cracked open, sunlight scorching them. "Ah. . ." I covered my eyes with my forearm, and took a deep breath. _Huh. . .?_ I looked down, and saw a black tuft of hair laying on my stomach.

"Kirito?!" I shrieked, jumping out of the bed, tangled up in the sheets. "What the-" I tripped, and fell to the floor with a solid _thud!_

"Huh?" he asked groggily, sitting up. The right side of his hair was flattened to his face.

"Why were you sleeping on me?!" I made a feeble attempt to kick off the blankets, but they were woven around my legs. I sighed angrily, and buried my face in my hands. My face and neck felt hot, and my cheeks burned.

"Whoa, Y/N, are you okay?" He dove towards me, and lifted my leg.

I swatted at his gloved hand. "Hey," I snapped.

"What? I'm just trying to help," he insisted, exasperated. He pulled the blankets, and leaned over me, undoing the mess I made of myself. Finally, he pulled the blankets off, and stood up. He held out a hand. "Come on. We need disguises."

"I vouch for glasses and mustaches," I said, putting a finger across my philtrum clumsily.

He smirked. "I'm thinking more cloaks and fake ID's."

I swiped my hand through the air, and put on my regular outfit. "Ready."

We walked closely together, as if some magnetic force worked its Cupid magic. I side-glanced at Kirito. Could he feel it too? I stared at his face, my heart racing.

"You're gonna have to come with me, I can't leave you alone," he said, interrupting my reverie. He looks my way, we make eye contact, and our eyes dart away nervously.

"Okay. Oh, check out that cloak!" I marveled.

Kirito tugged at my arm, and said, "Well then let's go buy it."

"Buy?" I muttered, rubbing my arm where his fingers made contact.

"What was that?" he asked, walking up to the stand.

"Oh, nothing."

Kirito ordered an all black cloak, which went over his Midnight Cloak one. It fastened with a silver clip. He threw it over his head, and grinned at me.

I nodded. "Um, that one over there. . ." I pointed to a (favorite color) cloak, with a gold fastening. It was embroidered with (other favorite color), and it split a little up the middle in the back.

Red roses adorned the embroidering, the work so intricate and beautiful.

"How much does it cost?" Kirito asked the man politely.

"5,000."

I coughed. "Erm, isn't that way overpriced?" My senses tingled, and every one told me to steal it.

"Well, I could lower the price for such a beautiful young lady like you," he murmured lowly, winking a green eye. "Come to my place for dinner tonight, eh?"

I frowned, and Kirito pulled me back. He said something to the man, and the man frowned. Kirito turned back to face me.

"Am I getting this cloak for free?"

"Ha, no." He sighed. "We gotta pay."

"Ooor. . ." I yanked the cloak out of the man's hands, grabbed Kirito's hands, and ran.

"Y/N. . .!" he yelled, as I yanked him through the crowd.

I laughed freely, and soon Kirito was running the same pace as me. "Try to keep up!"

"Y/N!" he yelled. "Slow down!"

I sped up, and bobbed between the people, until I tripped on someone's foot, and went flying through the air. I smashed into a girl with long chestnut colored hair, and we went sprawling. I sat up quickly, my face red. "S-sorry!"

She glared at me, but said, "It's alright."

"Y/N!" Kirito called out again, pushing through the crowd. He stood behind me, and held out a hand. "Are you al-"

"Kirito-kun?" the girl said, surprised.

I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me up.

"Asuna?"

"You know her?" I asked, jealous.

"She helped me defeat the first boss." He studied her, and she studied him.

"Where were you?" she asked, walking over. "You just left, and. . ." Her eyes trailed over to me. "Who's this?"

Kirito put an arm around my shoulders, and I smiled nervously. "This is Y/N. We have a party."

"Wait, we do?"

He nodded, and smiled. "I forgot to tell you." He sent me a request, and I clicked, 'YES.'

"Thanks, Kirito," I replied calmly despite the tossing in my stomach.

Asuna frowned. "Well, Kirito-kun, I'd like to invite you over for some dinner, or just a simple talk."

Kirito shook his head. "Sorry, but I've got plans with Y/N here. I can't leave her alone, or-. . ."

"We should go, before the man catches up," I muttered, tugging his sleeve.

"Right." Kirito waved. "Bye, Asuna."

I took off, and hopped over the crates standing between the vendors. "Get up high!" I shouted, jumping from the crates to the roofs of the shops. I ran up there, occasionally jumping. The thrill was great, I could feel the wind whooshing by as I parkoured around.

"Y/N!" Kirito shouted.

I ignored him, to giddy to slow down. I threw on the cloak as I ran, and put the hood on. I ran faster, because the next jump called for some serious momentum. Also, it would be the ending of this town, and we'd have to find the next boss. "PARKOUR!" I screamed.

"Y/N!"

Kirito was sprinting next to me, an angry look on his face. "Return the cloak or pay for it!" he shouted.

I shook my head. "No!"

He jumped in front of me, and I made an attempt to halt, but slammed into him. We fell onto the ground, which was now made up of bootyful SAO grass.

The momentum of the fall made us roll down the hill, and Kirito pinned me underneath him.

I stared into his dark eyes. "What?" I asked coldly.

"You're a thief?" he asked disapprovingly.

I nod.

He sighs. "Oh, Y/N, what am I gonna do with you?" He looks around, then continues. "I can't protect you if you're gonna do things like that. And then you'll die. On my watch." His tone is serious, yet at the same time, scared.

I tap his wrist softly. "Well, you don't want me to die, right?" I wheeze.

He slowly nods, a serious look in his mature eyes.

"Then could you please get your knee off of my chest?" I gasp. "Can't breathe."

His eyebrows jump, and then he gets off of me, and rolls beside me. The wind blows softly, and the grass moves. I close my eyes, enjoying the breeze. Kirito puts his hands behind his head, and sighs softly. "Hopefully no one decides to jump us."

"Agreed."


	3. Chp 3

A few weeks have gone by, and everything was turning out perfect. Our relationship was building, and our bond Teflon strong.

"Hey, Y/N, you wanna practice? The bosses are getting tougher, and you need all the practice you can get."

I tucked an unruly strand of hair behind my hair. "Sure. But, you owe me Doritos."

He looked up from his inventory. "Doritos?"

I nodded. "Doritos."

"Doritos."

"Yes, Doritos."

He shrugged. "Fine then." He smiled. "You owe me Cheetos."

"Doritos are better."

He flapped his lips, and then his inventory disappeared. "You're on. How 'bout a duel?"

I smirked, and jumped down from the bed. "Let's go."

The cloak I stole was now wrapped around my waist, over a black skirt. **[You can have your outfit however it can be I don't really know what to put XD]**

My weapon was now a long sword, the hilt gilded with (favorite gem), a (favorite color) ribbon wrapped around. The long silver blade was a slight curve, it's scabbard garish in comparison.

We went to a field, with large boulders, trees, and other land stuff that would make our duel more challenging. The sky was sunny, and the breeze that blew by was cold. We tromped across the field, our shoulders brushing occasionally.

I held out my one-handed sword. I took a protective stance, while Kirito just stood there arrogantly. "Ready?"

He nodded, and ran at me faster than I expected. He was 10 feet away, and I jumped to the side, and hacked at him. He deflected the attack, and swung his sword over his head, and aimed for my left arm. I lifted the hilt up, so the blade was down, and then spun around and jabbed at him.

He fell back. "Whoa, impressive," he commented, grinning. "Looks like I might have to get you those Doritos." He jumped at me, and I fell back, and kicked him in the gut. I ran forward, and jabbed at him, a blue energy blazing from the tip.

"Whoa, what was that?" I asked, the duel pausing.

"I don't know. Maybe you should exploit it a bit more, huh?"

I grinned, and put all my strength into that jab, the blue energy causing a shock wave, making Kirito thrown back. He flopped around, then jumped to his feet, the grass where he skidded on flat.

We were locked in a heated battle, each of us barely getting closer to the junk food prize. I backflipped twice, then jumped up onto the boulder, and aimed for Kirito's gut.

He leaned back, and I flew over his head. I landed in a somersault, and swung my sword around, at his feet.

He danced away, and stood there, smiling.

"I give up," I sighed, flopping onto the green grass. "You win, fine, I'll get you Cheetos."

He walked up to me, and sat down. "Well, you're improving that's for sure."

I snorted. "Thanks." I sheathed my sword, and closed my eyes. "Thanks for a lot of things, Kirito. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."

"Well, if it weren't for you, I'd be stuck with Asuna," he replied. "She's been insisting I add her to our party."

I sat up. "You won't, right? Please tell me you won't. It's just us, right?"

He smiled softly. "I told her no."

I lay back down, and sighed. "Great."

We sit in silence, and I peek at Kirito. He's staring at the clouds, a soft smile on his face. The wind blew his beautiful black hair around, and then that's where it hit me. Hard. I loved Kirito. I really did.

My cheeks flushed, and I tried to calm my beating heart. I shifted uncomfortably in the grass, hearing my pulse pound in my ears.

 _What now? What do I do? What if he doesn't like me back?!_ I felt sick, and I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the bubbling feeling inside. _I need to rise above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion._ I stared at my surroundings, my eyes darting away every time they landed on Kirito.

It felt like I was on a stormy sea of moving emotion. Tossed about like I'm a ship on the ocean. . . I pushed my thoughts back further and deeper, and then sat up, and tackled Kirito.

"Hey-"

We wrestled a bit, and I shoved him back, laughing freely. He smirked, and tackled me down, and I grabbed ahold of his Midnight Cloak's collar, and leaned in. "You're dead meat."

He grabbed my arms, and held me so I was laying on his chest. We looked into each other's eyes, and I felt this sort of electricity flowing between us. I guess Kirito could feel it too, because he grabbed my head, and planted a kiss on my lips.

My heart did the opposite of stopping-it did jumping jacks, and somersaults, and backflips. His face was flushed red. I looked at his eyelids, shut tight. I did the same, and he went deeper into the kiss.

 _Don't breathe, don't breathe, don't breathe,_ I thought-panicked, promising to buy breath mints in the future.

Finally, I pulled away and gasped for air. I gazed down at Kirito, smiling. "I love you, Kirito."

He nodded, and said, "Me too." Kirito. grinned, and sat up. He picked me up bridal style, and we walked over to the large boulder. He set me down, and we lay on the rock, watching the sky, eating Doritos and Cheetos.

"It's getting dark," I noted, drumming my fingers against Kirito's chest.

"Yep."

"We should get some food."

"We should."

I sat up, and he did the same. He jumped off the rock, and held his arms out. "Jump."

I did so, and fell into his arms. "Onwards, my knight!"

He laughed, and began to run towards the town, across the field.

We found a nice inn, and checked in there. The door was much larger than what we were used to, and we barged into the room with excitement.

"I call the bed next to the window," I shouted, jumping out of his arms, and running towards the bedroom. "Hey. There's only one bed."

He came up behind me, and nudged my shoulder. "Looks like we gotta sleep together."

I blushed at the thought, and whirled around. "I get bathroom first then."

Kirito bowed, and said, "Should I escort you there?"

I giggled, and answered, "Sure."

He picked me up piggyback style, and padded across the room to the bathroom. I jumped off, and walked in. "Thank you, my noble steed. Be right back." I closed the door, and used the hologrammed screen to change out of my clothes. Soon I was wearing nothing, and I stepped into the hot, steamy shower, and contemplated my life.

 **I don't know if anyone is reading this, but if you are, congratulations, I hope you've liked this story so far.**


	4. Chp 4

**I guess I just thought that you'd figure out if it seemed like you, and if it wasn't, then you'd just stop reading idk. No offense but I really don't care, I'm just writing because it reminds me of stuff. Anyway I think I'll add Yui next chapter. OH YEAH U CAN ALSO ADD IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS and ill see what weird plotline i can conjure with your ideas.**

 **remember Ena? uh huh. ive got a good idea for that. OH IT CAN BE A DREAM hmmm**

" _Y/N, onee-chan," Ena shouted, shaking me from my reverie._

" _Yeah?" I stood up, and ran over to her. "Don't go so far away," I scolded. "We don't know what could happen. You could be killed!"_

 _Ena, only 8 years old nodded. "I know, onee-chan. That's the reason why I want to fight. We have to get back to mommy and daddy."_

 _My heart let out a wail of pain, and I clenched my jaw. "All right. Just, please, next time, don't stray so far away." I leaned down, and hugged her. "You're the only reason why I fight now," I whispered hoarsely into her small ear._

 _She hugged me back. "All right. Should we join a, a. . ." She frowned in concentration._

" _A guild?"_

 _She beams happily. "Yeah! We will be safer that way." She took my hand. "Let's go find a guild."_

 _Of course, we found a guild. It happened too fast, and I didn't think about it; I just wanted us to be safe. The guild consisted of mostly men and younger guys, a few badass women and girls. They all had this serious air to them, and they glared down at Ena as if she'd be a nuisance. I hugged her closely._

" _We'd like to join this guild," I said loudly, lacing confidence into my tone._

 _The leader, walked leisurely up to us. "You? And the pipsqueak?"_

 _The group snickered._

" _You judge her by her size, right?" I said, just hinting at the reference. "She's very strong, and knows a lot. Besides, the smaller the faster, am I right?"_

 _The leader seemed to ponder this, and then glanced down. "You prove yourself to us, and you're in."_

 _I tried to give them a wicked grin. "Thank you, sir."_

 _We sat in the large mansion-like building, with clear windows, and concrete stones. We lay in a room by ourselves, the dim candle flickering dangerously._

" _Onee-chan, I'm scared."_

 _I hugged Ena closely, and murmured, "everything will be all right, we just have to survive."_

" _For how long?" she whimpered, wiping away tears._

" _I don't know. Just be strong." But tears were threatening to fall from my eyes to. I couldn't let Ena see that, so I took a big breath, and stroked her soft hair. "We just have to act. Be strong, okay? Repeat after me-be strong."_

" _Be strong," she said, her voice quivering._

 _I hugged her once more. "All right. Now go to sleep. We don't know what they have planned for us tomorrow."_

" _You want me to steal?" I screeched, taking a step back._

 _The leader, who insisted on us calling him "Sir" as if it were his name, nodded. "We don't get around easily, and just by fighting. We steal."_

 _My eyebrows furrowed. "I thought. . . well never mind."_

" _What? What did you think?" he asked, his voice soft and clipped._

" _Well. . ." I faltered. "I thought you guys were a strong guild," I finished in a whisper._

 _He smirked. "We are. Just not the quintessential type. We get around by being sneaky."_

 _I nodded slowly._

" _And in return, you get fed, and protected."_

 _I nodded again. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _His lips curled up into a devilish grin. "You know the guild we're following, right?"_

" _Uh, Knights of the Blood Oath, right?" I answered, tracing my finger along the nice leather seat._

' _Sir' sat in a throne like chair, behind a lacquered desk. "Yes. One of their members, Yuuki Asuna-"_

" _You want me to stea- I mean, kidnap someone?!"_

" _For ransom, obviously," he answered, deadpan. He rested his hand on his fist. "And then we will return her. No harm, whatsoever."_

" _Really?" I asked, disbelieving. I leaned back, and squinted at him, Shawn Spencer style. "Naw."_

 _He nodded smoothly. "Yes."_

 _I took a deep breath._

" _And of course, if you refuse, I'll kick you out of our guild, and kill your sister."_

" _You-you. . . why in the world would you hurt a little girl?" I questioned, squinting even more. "I've decided. You officially are a monster!" I said grandly. "Know what, fine. Fine, I'll do it."_

" _Fantastic." He sat up. "I'm sure you know the current location of the guild, correct?"_

"Y/N? Y/N, wake up," Kirito said urgently.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Kirito. . ." I rubbed my eyeballs.

He put an arm around me. "You were having a nightmare," he said softly, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, I was," I said in a deadpan. "Something scary."

"Why, is Asuna a threat?" he asks, sitting up in his black t-shirt. His black hair is messed up, squished against the right side of his face.

"No. . . I guess I was just having a bad dream, and she was in it?" I lied, and hugged the pillow. "Anyway, please, I wanna go back to sleep." I yawned, and shut my eyes.

"Alright." Kirito slid out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. "See you later. Maybe we can head out?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I said, muffled by the pillow. He kissed my forehead softly, and tapped my shoulder reassuringly. Once Kirito left, I rolled over onto my back, and Ena flashed into my mind.

 _I'm sorry,_ I thought, heart wrenching violently with pain. _I'm so, so sorry._ Tears rushed to my eyes, and I squeezed them shut. I felt the warm trickle of water stream down my cheek. I sat up, and wiped off my eyes furiously.

 _No time to cry,_ I insisted, and jumped out of the bed. I swiped my hand, and dressed myself with just a touch of a button. _Now, where to find Kirito. . . Nah, he'd want me to stay here. I guess._ Jumping on the bed, I opened my inventory, and pulled out Doritos. _Hopefully he'll come back soon._ _It's_ _lonely here._

 **okay well if u want to, u can add ideas, and i can turn them to fit into my crazy fanfic of weirdness. oh yeah one more thing. im not really like sassy or anything i just like to write sassy characters. too much dave strider i guess XD welp merci, au revoir**


	5. Chp 5

**Yui yaaaaay. Oh btw I gotta start doing it like "you did this you you youuuuuu uuuuuu" because this fanfic might get reported. hope it doesnt ruin the mood**

"Where is this?" you asked, taking a glance at the gleaming lake water, the luscious green grass, and the tall trees waving slightly in the breeze.

"Just a nice place I found for us," Kirito said pleasantly, grabbing your hand with his. "We can be safe here."

You rested your head against his shoulder. "Right. Safe from. . . them."

He nodded. "Do you know who they are?" he murmured.

Your heart clenched in pain, and then you stepped forward coldly. "I don't. We should just go inside, I'm dying to see what's up."

Kirito stuttered, and then eventually followed after you. "See?" he said, opening the door for you. The patio was fresh wood, and the door lead to a beautiful little cabin-like place.

Stepping inside, you stared, your (e/c) eyes darting back and forth, drinking it in. "Kirito, this is so awesome!" you gushed, jumping him and trapping him in your arms.

He staggered back, and his arms wrapped around you. "You're welcome, Y/N," he said happily. "I'm glad you like it."

Pulling away, you whipped out your sword, the silver blade reflecting light and hitting Kirito in the eyes.

"Agh!" he shouted, falling back, arms pinwheeling, and squeezing his eyeballs shut.

"Whoa, holy crap, Kirito, I'm sorry," you said, shakily bending down.

But he was laughing. He grabbed your hand, and you yanked him up. "It's fine. Just imagine how stupid I looked falling down."

You snickered. "True. I want to explore this place, it's so cool."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, outside."

Kirito nodded slowly, and then unsheathed his black sword. "Alright. Well, I'll escort you there."

You rolled your eyes playfully. "My knight in shining armor."

He smirked, and held out his arm, and you took it, and walked out the door.

You two lovebirds flew out the door, letting the nonexistent people behind you choking on your love dust. Then, flying out into the woods, you two actually sprouted wings! And then proceeded to craft a nest out of twigs and other things like that.

"Chirp chirp," Kirito tweeted, ruffling his black feathers.

"Tweet?" you chirped back, cocking your white feathered head in confusion.

Actually haha just kidding, those last 3 paragraphs never happened. Here's what _really_ happened.

"Let's go deeper into the woods," you said, swinging your sword around with excellent swordsmanship.

"I don't think you need my help," Kirito commented, his sword meeting my blade.

"Alright, showoff. Get to the other side of the forest first?" you suggested.

Kirito nodded. He leaned forward, and crouched down. "On 3?"

"One, two. . ." You crouched, and sprang up, bouncing really far. "Threeeee!"

"You cheater!" Kirito shouted, jumping after you.

You ran through the forest faster than the Flash. He needed to get on your level. You were winning. Besides, what other way to put Kirito in his place than through a-

"Catch up!" he said triumphantly, speeding ahead.

"Hey!" You slowed down, and watched as he became a black dot in the horizon. The dense forest was calming, and the only sound was your labored breathing. No other sound could be heard, not even a mouse.

 _This is nice,_ you thought. _Maybe I can ditch Kirito, and chill back at the place. Or I cou-_

Your eyes stopped on a white figure. Long black hair covered the small girl's face, and a simple white dress stood still around the youngling. Every horror movie or scary show you watched just _had_ to pierce through your skull.

 _That's a ghost, holy crap I'm gonna die, crap crap crap crap. . ._

Your muscles tightened up, but you wanted run. You wanted to escape such a horrifying sight.

 _Wait, a horrifying sight? It's just a girl. In white. With black hair. And is not moving._

Yes, a horrifying sight! You stepped back, and leaves crunched under your boots. The girl swiveled around to face you, her eyes opening slowly. All you needed to see was the black of her eye, and you shut yours, and screamed.

"Kirito!"

 ***gaps* what will happen next?! the world may never know. haha jk. well i am having trouble brainstorming more ideas that dont follow the sao plotline. sorta making it up as it goes.**

 **Also well I don't know but I've been wanting to tell this to someone ANYONE but nope nope nope nvm cant do it. Great news tho i got a 100% on my civics stuff. bluh so boring though.**


	6. Chp 6

**ThAnKs FoR tHe IdEa :D**

 **Kirito POV**

Y/N's eyes widened, and she backed up, face contorted in thought. "We-"

Then, a notification popped up in my view. I assume it did the same for Y/N, because her bright e/c eyes were off to the right.

The notification read, **Masquerade Event Ball tonight at the Grand Spirit Hotel**

 **When: 7:00 PM**

 **Ending: 12:00 PM**

Clicking the notification away, I looked over at her suggestively. "Sounds like fun."

But Y/N was outraged, her eyes darkening, her jaw clenching. "They send us into this death game, and we're going to parties?! We should be out there, trying to get out of here, and we're just. . ." She trailed off, shaking with anger, eyes aflame.

I stared at her, sadness creeping in. "It doesn't have to be like that," I said quietly. "We can still make the best of things here. It can just be us if you want it to be." I shuffled forward, and hugged her tightly. She gripped my back, still shaking.

"I just don't want to die, you know?" she said quietly, muffling crying noises. "And it's not fair. Life just isn't fair." She sounded so heartbroken, something moved inside of me.

I lifted her head up, and kissed her on the forehead, brushing stray locks of hair away. "How about we go there, and just have some fun? You deserve it, Y/N. You deserve everything good, and I plan on making it happen."

She sniffed, and nodded, softly touching my face with her fingers. "Alright."

"You think we should've left her there alone?"

I glanced down at her. "What do you mean? She was still out cold, I bet she isn't awake yet."

Y/N shrugged, lifting her eyebrows. "Well, I'm just sayin'." Dressed in a F/C dress, with leggings poking out from the bottom, she rolled up the armwarmer/sleeves, and reached for a glass of whatever on a tray being carried by a passing waiter. Her mask was lined with small golden beads, enhancing her eyes, making her stand out and look much fiercer than the other girls.

"Oh, Miss, that's-"

"Ooh, soda?" She took a sip, and then cringed. "Ew, that was alcohol. . ." She continued to make sputtering noises, and I laughed, the other guests staring at us. Setting the delicate glass back on the tray, she shuddered. "I'm never getting drunk."

"YEAH, LET'S RAISE THE ROOF," Y/N screamed, chugging another glass of beer.

Other drunken guests raised their hands lazily, and smiled, laughing deliriously.

I sighed, and checked the time. 10:48 PM. I sighed louder, and Y/N looked at me, a happy childish grin on her face.

"Kirito," she slurred, staggering over to me. "Want some wine? It's grests." She blinked twice, then fell back into her drunken stupor. "Heheh, Kirito, yer so booring." She slapped my shoulder, but missed.

I grinned, and steadied her. "Yeah, I know I am," I answered, quickly moving her out of the path of a dancing couple.

"MORE BEAR!" she demanded, smashing the empty bottle of beer on the ground.

I flinched.

The loud crash caused nearby people to glare at us.

I grinned slightly, holding up a hand, saying, I got this. Picking up the broken shards, I deposited them on the empty refreshments table. A few full beer bottles were standing on the now stained cloth, and I reached for one. Unscrewing the top, I pushed the round tip against my lips, and tried not to retch as the tangy liquid hit my tongue.

"Wow, okay. . ." I burped, and smacked my lips together. Going in for another swig, I smiled, and suddenly my head hurt. "Ooh," I groaned.

"Hey, Kririto," Y/N said. "Your head hurt? DRINK MORE BEAR!"

I nodded, my brain fighting for consciousness. "Okay, yeah." I chugged the beer, and burped loudly, causing a laugh from Y/N. She crushed me in a hug, and I crushed her back.

"Oh, Keyrito," she groaned, then fell to the floor in a heap.

I sighed and picked her up. "We should go home," I said, letting her head roll onto my shoulder.

"Okay, whatever you say," she sung deliriously, before slumping against me.

"Hey, Y/N," I said, flicking her cheek. "Y/N." I rolled my eyes, her antics making a funny warming feeling run through me. I buried my nose into her soft hair, and kissed her head. "Let's get you home."

Stepping onto the wooden porch, I lazily reached for the door handle, then stopped, awakening completely. My senses were on high alert. My eyes swept the area. The door was slightly ajar, and there were footprints leading into the cabin.

Setting Y/N down onto one of the chairs, I quietly unsheathed my sword, angling it so the moonlight hit the blade. I threw the door open, pointing the tip inside. No sounds. None at all.

Walking in quietly, I headed for the living room first. My heart stopped. Where was Yui?

The door slammed shut, and I raced over to it, and jiggled the handle. "Y/N!"

I could see her, still disoriented, being dragged away by a man, and two others by his side. They all wore silver. "YN! Y/N!" I screamed hysterically, pounding at the door.

"It's no use."

I whirled around. There stood another guy, who wore silver, but his armor more decorative. "Where's Yui?"

The man raised his thick eyebrows. "Oh, that little girl?" He threw a sack onto the ground, only small ankles sticking out from under.

Anger surged through me, and I leapt forward, yelling. My sword met his larger one, and I ducked, and swept his leg. He stumbled back, and slashed at me. I jumped back, then sprung forward again, quickly slashing at him.

He smiled, and stood up straight. The marks I made on his armor were quickly fading.

I frowned deeply, my thoughts spreading throughout my head in many directions. Should I save Y/N? Yui? Kill this guy? I groaned, and then flipped my sword. Running at him, I turned to the right, and elbowed his arm, a loud _clank!_ vibrating through the small cabin. I slammed the hilt of my sword onto the side of his head, and then punched him numerous times.

Jumping back, I kicked him in the legs, making him fall and hit his head again on the side of the table. The glasses fell around him, each one shattering into many pieces.

Picking up the bag, I let the girl out. She was either sleeping, or still unconscious.

 _If only I could sleep like that,_ I thought miserably, an aching pain for Y/N already forming in my heart.


End file.
